


Hostage Situation

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Silly, Vaguely Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: No matter how rich you are, you cannot pick and choose your rescuers. Someone really ought to do something about that.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Are you all ready for some Manjoume 'I will pay you to stop' Jun Content because this is what my brain has decided to be obsessed with for the new year, idiot boys being idiots at each other: the pairing

Manjoume leaned back in the bed, bored. One of the goons was smart enough to have his deck confiscated, so he couldn't even go over his cards or have the Ojamas as a distraction. It chafed that he knew he'd been the target because the kidnappers didn't have the guts to go after KaibaCorp. While he hadn't known it at the time, Mokuba Kaiba had spared him a lot of ransom attempts when he was younger by being the target instead. Now KaibaCorp had ramped up their security to ludicrous levels, the criminal scum turned their eyes to what they perceived to be an easier prize. They were just lucky Manjoume wasn't missing any tournaments for this, or he'd seriously be planning out a perfect escape instead of deciding no, his life had been hectic lately and he deserved some downtime.

It was still irritating. However much money they were asking for it wouldn't be enough, he was worth far more than their tiny brains could ever conceive. 

He supposed the room was acceptable enough. Everything was locked, of course, including the window that revealed he was several stories up overlooking a park that didn't look like it got many visitors, but at least there was an en-suite bathroom. There was a bookcase, but it was all juvenile fantasy and adventure stuff he was far too sophisticated for. He'd taken one of the more hefty hardbacks down anyway, keeping it close to hand in case he needed a blunt instrument later.

Really, it was the boredom that was the worst aspect.

\---

It was getting dark outside, and this time he was expecting it when the door rattled open and one of the gang stepped in. Same time as yesterday, but the person was different. He wondered if there was a rota with _feed hostage_ written at the top.

“Bad news, Manjoume-san,” the man purposefully pronounced it as _Manjoume Thunder_ , and his grin widened as Manjoume narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't deserve to have those words in his lowlife, idiot mouth. “Talks with those brothers of yours haven't been good. They're real stubborn boneheads, just making threats. They've really never had to deal with something like this before?” 

He shrugged as Manjoume just glared, coolly refusing to give anything away. “Well, here you go. Don't eat it all at once.” He chuckled at his own lame non-joke as he set down the tray of food. To their credit it wasn't the most utterly disgusting stuff Manjoume had ever eaten in his life, but it was still far below what his rich palate demanded. He waited a good ten minutes after the man left and the lock slid back into place, not even really sure what he was listening out for. He sighed and began idly picking at the plate. He'd never been much of a big eater, unlike some people he knew. _You're so thin, Manjoume_ , he remembered Judai saying once, poking him in the ribs and ignoring attempts to slap his hands away with a cheeky grin. Well, he thought sourly, at least he wasn't a big idiot like some – 

He was startled by a noise, a rap at the window, and his head spun around. 

“Oi! Manjoume!” Judai mouthed the words, grinned, and somehow managed to do his stupid gotcha thing while clinging to a windowsill several stories up. 

Manjoume stared. Surely it hadn't been long enough to start hallucinating from boredom. But Judai refused to vanish, instead looking around at the window. He pointed out at the lock, but Manjoume shrugged – what did Judai expect him to do? He'd dismissed breaking it with one of the hardbacks on the first day because then he'd just be stuck being cold this high up, and also it would probably destroy his hands and he wasn't an idiot. If he smashed it now he'd just rain glass down on Judai's idiot head, and serve him right for – for –

Oh, hell. _For coming to rescue him._

In the end he wasn't sure what Judai did, he must have been too distracted by internal horror at the time, but somehow the window slid open and Judai slid ungracefully into a heap on the grey carpet.

“Hey, Manjoume,” he grinned, looking very pleased with himself even while upside-down.

“-san,” Manjoume corrected on instinct, striding over. “What the fuck, Judai.”

“Oh, well,” he literally leapt to his feet, and Manjoume had to lean back to avoid getting kicked in the head, “I was in the area, and I figured I'd see if I could beat Kaiba to the punch.”

“Wait, Kaiba? What does he have to do with this?” Manjoume asked, bewildered and rapidly losing the plot in record time in seconds from Judai's mouth opening and words coming out of it.

“It was on TV,” Judai said. “He interrupted like, all the channels to say it wasn't going to work and he was going to go after you, he was super mad about it, that's how I knew –”

“Wait,” Manjoume demanded, “Are you – are you saying, I could have been rescued by _Seto Kaiba,_ and _you_ come here instead?!” He nearly shrieked, catching himself at Judai's _calm down_ gestures – not the time, not the place, but God, he was going to be angry about it later.

“Yeah!” Judai beamed. “Here I am!” He tried to go for the hug but Manjoume anticipated it, shoving him off like the life-ruiner he was.

“Well, what was your genius plan after this, dingus, we're seven floors up.”

“Here, I got your deck.” 

Manjoume's withering glare was cut short as Judai held it out to him. He snatched it without a word, and yes, those were his cards –

“Aniki!”

“We were so scared!”

The Ojamas wailed in unison, hugging each other and blubbering nonsense. “Well, thanks for that,” he groaned, knowing they would be even more desperately clingy for the next few days. Judai just laughed as Winged Kuriboh popped out to squeak a greeting, and was soon invited into the disgusting little hug session. “Ugh, get off,” Manjoume flicked away Yellow, which had been the first to go for him, and it bowled over in the air still sobbing in happiness.

“Right,” Judai said, trying to look serious and failing as the side of his mouth kept quirking up, “So now, we–”

They both yelped, although Manjoume would deny it later, when the darkness outside was suddenly flooded with harsh white light, and over the sounds of helicopters the unmistakable voice of Seto Kaiba rang out over a megaphone, _listen up, you worthless trash! We have you surrounded –_

It was close enough. Manjoume would take what he could get.


End file.
